


Gold

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Swap, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Female Bofur, Female Fíli, Gen, Gold Is A Good Color, I don't even know how to tag, Rule 63, Smitten Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe asking Thorin for his favorite color for mittens wasn't the brightest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Road Trip: The World is Not in Your Books and Maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883259) by [FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise). 
  * Inspired by [+GOLD+](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78764) by C2ndy2c1d. 
  * Inspired by [Angel Coulby as fem!Bilbo Baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78773) by notbecuaseofvictories. 



> This was inspired by multiple works, one being FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise's Fanfiction based on notbecuaseofvictories fem!Bilbo photo set with Angel Coulby and C2ndy2c1d's artwork.
> 
> It'll be a one shot, unless I get sudden ideas.

The Company of Oakenshield had made it to Laketown and were having a reprieve, however brief it was. Though everyone was eager to reach the Lonely Mountain and defeat Smaug, a rest before the hardest step of their journey was ideal to all of them, even Thorin who had the most cause to rush along to the climax of their journey.

But seeing Bramble actually seeming to enjoy herself, talking with Bofur as Fili was trying to- unsuccessfully- braid her hair as she was preoccupied, made him slow down for the time being.

"Oi," he was cut from his musings by Dwalin who came up, clapping the King Under the Mountain on the back. Thorin looked to the other in curiosity. "Since it's getting colder, Ori had the bright idea to make everyone mittens." He huffed, crossing his arms, "The lad wants to know ye favorite color."

Thorin hummed, rubbing his chin. "Favorite color...?" He looked down, thinking, before settling on Bramble who was showing Bofur a trick with an acorn, both women laughing. A smile tugged at his lips, coming off as somewhere between a smirk and smile that was full of fondness.

The early winter sunlight was reflecting off of the Hobbit's dark hair, giving it a golden glow. Her smile was just as bright, blue eyes speckled with gold. The blue of her coat made her look even more beautiful and Thorin found himself saying, very satisfied with himself,

"Gold."

Dwalin followed the dwarf's eyesight and smacked him upside the head. Thorin hardly reacted, too pleased with himself as he crossed his arms to care. "Pick a more affordable color!" He groused, tick mark on his forehead and looking absolutely done, though a smile also threatened to tug the elder dwarf's lips.

"I would not trade this color for any other in the world," Thorin replied calmly but stubbornly, still giving that smiling smirk.

The elder turn away, shaking his head. "You're hopeless!" He sighed, though not sounding very upset or disappointed.

Thorin didn't catch what Dawlin said, busy watching the gold sheen play across Bramble's hair and the warmth she gave off. "Yes," he murmured, "not for any other..."


End file.
